To Be A Friend (Old Version)
by GeminiLady21
Summary: The rewrite, "Like Paper Airplanes" is now out! Please read the rewrite, folks! Thank you!
1. To Be Punished

**Full Summary: ****Loki never thought much of the many lives he killed in Midgard on the day he tried to overtake the planet. Midguardians are ants, little bugs that can easily be squashed and it won't matter. He awaits his sentence on Earth living under Stark Tower with leisure while Asgard is at war. During his time, he befriends Tony Stark's adopted daughter, a ten year old blind girl. Being with this young innocent girl started making Loki see the pain he has caused when he brought the Chitauri on Earth. The ironic thing is that Loki was the one who made her orphaned. Can Loki face his actions?**

* * *

**"Kids don't remember what you try to teach them. They remember what you are."**

**― Jim Henson, _It's Not Easy Being Green: And Other Things to Consider_**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

Tony Stark was already having one hell of a bad day when he found out that his very expensive shipping of French wine that only comes daily in three years has been cancelled. But it became pretty shitty when he was informed by Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D that Loki, a psychotic alien that tried to take over planet Earth a couple of days ago, was sent back to Earth with his brother, Thor, regards from their world "Ass-guard" or whatever Tony recalled of it.

Tony waves his hand, signaling Fury to stop his rant about how intelligent alien life forms couldn't deal with their own mess, and grabs a glass. "Whoa, whoa, so basically the wacko that tried to take over New York and sicked a race of psycho aliens on us, is going to be staying here on Earth?!" Tony says in disbelief, staring up at the holographic screen. Nick nods, his face scrunched up in a mixture of a grim and scowl.

"According to Thor, it seems that the Asguardian authority decreed that Loki's ass was to be dumped here on Earth until they had breached a decision on what punishment to give him." Nick explains. "Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D has to cover this case." Tony pours himself some whiskey. He sighs silently to himself. Seriously, it has only been a matter of two days, yet Tony couldn't even have a break. Boy, he could _really_ go for some of that expensive French wine. He takes in a long sip, listening to Fury.

"... Now here's the thing, I'm not too keen on carrying around the Universe's Most Wanted. Some other planet called, 'Jotunheim' wants Loki's head as well. Can't say I blame them—this other world is in war with Asgard, which is the reason why they can't deal with Loki immediately." Tony gives a low whistle. "They're searching for Loki, and they have no clue that he's here on Earth. It's our job to cover his identity, and unfortunately, protect him until Asgard will hand the bastard his punishment."

"Mmhmm, mm-hmm, mhh." Tony nods his head, nonchalant. "I see I see. But, may I ask Nick, what does this have to do with me?" He raises an eyebrow, swirling his drink around, the ice cubes making a light clinging sound.

Fury nods, his face stoic yet looking a little... hesitant. "Yeah, I was getting there. You see, S.H.I.E.L.D cannot risk carrying this guy around. We're pretty much the most obvious target to infiltrate. We need to give Loki a low profile. And because of that... I decided that Loki was to stay at your place."

Tony does a spit take. "Damn it!" He yells, wiping his mouth. "Look what you made me do! To spill my drink all over my persian rug damnit!" Tony slams his glass on the counter. Fury watches, looking slightly sympathetic, yet firm. Knowing Nick Fury, Tony knew that whatever came out of the man's mouth, was the word of God. The CEO of Stark Corporations wouldn't have cared less if Loki were forced to be condemned to an underground prison, if S.H.I.E.L.D, as usual drags him into it.

"Nick. Nick, Nick, Nick, _Nick!_" Tony wags his finger. "I am many things. A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist superhero CEO of a huge corporation for that matter, in a great package deal. But if there is one of the few things that I am _not_, is that I'm not a babysitter. I repeat, I AM NOT A BABYSITTER. Especially one for supervillains." Tony leans back, crossing his arms, staring testily at the agent.

Nick disregards this. "Whine all you want genius billionaire playboy and all of the other stuff that you are that I won't even bother to remember." He rolls his one visible eye, apathetic. "I'm not asking you to treat Loki like your star guest or keep him in star conditions. All I'm asking you is to keep you within your place and storm it out. Simple as that."

The billionaire pretends to consider this. "Hmmm, wow, it sounds like an easy job! Oh, but there's just one setback of this job—" Tony snaps his fingers as if he discovered sliced bread. "That's right, there's the big fat obvious fact that I'll possibly be turned into a mindless slave zombie and/or be obliterated into nothingness! Ahh, that's it! Aren't I a genius?" Tony scowls remembering the fact that Loki mind controlled one of the Avengers' members, Clint.

Fury sighs, tired of their conversation dragging on. "Thor told me that their father puts magical binds on Loki or whatever. It drains Loki of his magic, so he can't do any crazy, outrageous shit like teleporting or what not. Also, we place a high tech bracelet on the guy. If he were to try to escape, Stark Tower or try to hurt anyone, it will cause the bracelet to electrify him."

Tony gives a smirk. "Nice."

"So you don't need to worry about anything, Stark. Now quit your complaining. Loki will come over to your place tomorrow around 7 o'clock at night, so be prepared." Tony sighs, rubbing his head. Where's his wine when he needed it?

"Whatever Bossman. Just know that I'll give Loki my cheapest looking yet expensive room that I can find in my mansion."

Nick gives out a short laugh. "You go do that. Oh, and by the way," He says, before the computer screen blacks out.

"What?"

"Thor's also going to be staying with you. He insisted. Agent Fury, out!"

Tony drops his glass. What's that saying? Oh yeah. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Tony plops on the couch, switching on the flat screen TV. A small bottle in his hands, a pint of ice cream in the other. His eyes are glued to the screen watching a marathon of _Power Rangers_ when Pepper comes in. She glances over to the bottle in his hand, raising an eyebrow. Taking a seat next to Tony, she says, "From the looks of this scene, work must've been a pain. Something happened?"

"Yup. Yup indeedy-deed." Tony scarfs down a spoonful of ice-cream. He shudders from a brain freeze. "I dunno, I guess it's from the fact that I was assigned to babysit Loki. Y'know, the guy that tried to enslave humanity in all? Ha. Yeah, what a guy."

Pepper's jaw drops open. "What? _That _guy?" She collapses backwards on the couch, her hand on her forehead. "So I suppose he's going to become our new roommate."

"You got that right. Not to mention, Thor is going to be staying here too."

"Oh, that Avenger with the huge hammer?" Pepper says matter-a-factly. "I remember him, seeing him on TV. Didn't you say that he was Loki's brother?" Tony nods, taking a swig of a drink. "Well, that's nice, at least, for someone else to keep that guy in check."

Tony snorts. "Haha. I hate to break it Peps, but Thor would only be adding fuel to the dramatic fire." Pepper gives out a short laugh, grabbing the bottle from Tony. He frowns, but decides not to get it back, content with his Ben N' Jerry's cookie dough flavored ice cream. For a few minutes he and Pepper sit quietly together in each other's arms, watching Power Rangers, when JARVIS interrupts.

"Excuse me, sir," The AI's voice says politely, interrupting the program.

"What is it?" Tony's voice is muffled with the chock-full of ice-cream stuffed in his mouth. "Make it snappy JARVIS."

"Ah yes. Well, there seems to be a young girl on your doorstep, asking for you. She says that you knew her father."

Tony waves this information off. "Must be a crazed fangirl trying to get into the Stark headquarters. Besides, I've met many people and forgotten about them." He rolls his eyes, smirking slightly. Pepper could only shake her head at her lover's attitude, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Sir, I must also add that it's a little girl. Probably 10 or 9 years of age."

Stark paused, his eyes off the screen. He glances over to Pepper, who looked slightly surprised as well as worried. This got his attention. "Huh. A kid?" He gets up to his feet, stretching. "Probably lost or something. Let her in, JARVIS. We'll phone in a missing kid."

"Right away, sir."

Pepper gets up as well, following Tony downstairs into the lobby. They open the huge white doors. JARVIS true to the information he delivered to the couple, there is a little girl on the doorstep. Her eyes, strangely, did not seem quite focused on Pepper and Tony, looking past their direction. In her hands is an envelope. The girl is silent for a minute, standing on the doorstep in the dark, shivering, her hands clasped tightly around her bookbag straps. "Aquamarine... JARVIS's voice is the color of aquamarine... smooth, clean water..."

Confused yet concerned, Pepper puts her hand on the girl's shoulder, kneeling down. "Honey, is there something you need?" She asks in a caring voice.

The girl glances up, nodding her head at Pepper, her eyes still moving around as if trying to search where Pepper is. "Honey. You sound like the color of honey. Warm, so warm..." Pepper looks over to Tony, worried. "This is w-where T-Tony Stark lives, right?" she stutters softly, shuffling her feet.

Tony nods, uncertain. "Yes? Kid, tell me, what are you doing here?"

The little stranger lifts up her hand, reaching for Tony's. He noticed that her movement was slow, discoordinated. As if she couldn't see him. She manages to grab a hold of his arm. "So your voice _is_ the color of steel... I heard it before from the news." Tony gives the girl a funny look, but listens, tolerating her little hand that is grasping his. "My daddy," She whispers. "My daddy, says he knows you. His name is Jacob Williams."

Recognition flashes briefly across Tony's face. "Jacob…? Kid, how do I not know you're not lying?" He says suspiciously. The little girl hands the envelope to Tony. He opens it, skimming the contents. Faint nostalgia overcomes him, yet as he quickly reads the letter on, emptiness takes place in his stomach. _So it is good ol' Jacob…Oh man, not him..._ He looks down at the girl. "So you're Jacob's daughter. Where is the old man anyway? Is he... okay?" Tony squints out into the darkness.

A sob escapes the little girl, tears trickling down her face. Pepper takes hold of the little girl's hands in a motherly concern. "What's the matter?" She asks worriedly.

The little girl runs her hand through Pepper's long blonde hair, her eyes gazing out into the distance. "My daddy. H-he's dead." She buries her face into her hands. "He got killed by Loki!"

* * *

"Do you have any excuse for the actions that you have imposed upon the citizens of Midgard and Jotunheim?" Odin asks his second son wearily, who is chained up in shackles and surrounded by Asguardian guards. The royal courtroom was packed of nobleman, citizens, and warriors. All came to see the trial of Loki Laufeyson. Loki found it quite flattering in a morbid way.

He looks coldly up at his father—no, _Odin_, with a blank expression. He couldn't quite meet the gaze of Frigga, who stares at her son with such disappointment that he couldn't even look into her eyes. Thor stands at the side of Loki, his head bowed down. Loki cocks his head, remembering Odin's question. He smirks. "To make a statement." He says. "That Loki of Asgard is one to be feared in both realms."

Murmurs of anger and hate ripple throughout the courtroom.

Odin eyes down Loki with a look of dismay and disgust. "You realize that because of this, you have caused a disturbance of peace among the Nine Realms. Jotunheim wants your blood lay on their land. They call for bloodshed. War is a mist. And did you not forget that the Chitauri are still looking for you? You have..._unfinished_ business with them, am I not correct?" Odin pauses, if Loki should make a statement.

Loki stares wordlessly at the Allfather. He will say nothing. Nothing to satisfy him.

"You, Loki Odinson—"

"I am _not_ your son." Loki hisses at this. An uproar, this time comes from the many Asguardian citizens present in the room. Odin pounds his staff to silence them. Immediate silence takes over the huge room. The King of the Nine Realms looks calmly back at Loki, his expression unreadable. Yet besides him, there is a look of heartbreak on Frigga's face. Loki once again refuses to look at her.

"Very well, Loki _Laufeyson._" Odin corrects himself dryly.

Loki smiles as a reaction. A forced smile. A smile to cover it up. Was he upset? No, no, he's not upset. Smile. He just has to smile…

Odin announces, "Loki, because of your actions, we are at war with Jotunheim. Blood will be shed because of you. We cannot decide the punishment upon you, until the war is over. Depending on the countless lives that will be lost, it will bring your ultimate fate. So temporarily for now, you shall be sent to Midgard in temporary exile."

Loki hears Thor sigh (quite loudly) in relief. Even relief is on Frigga's face.

"However, we have forged magical bracelets from the Gnomes and best magic users of Asgard…"

This catches Loki's attention. The second best sorcerer in Asgard besides him that comes to mind is... Frigga. Loki finally looks at Frigga. Her eyes meet his and reads, _For your own good._ All Loki could think at that moment was, '_How could you, mother?'_

"... And these enchanted bracelets shall restrain your magic until your final trial. Until then, Thor will keep watch on your in Midgard, while war takes place at Asgard." Odin looks down at Loki, as Asguardian guards put the magical bracelets on Loki. Once they were on him, Loki immediately felt the power drained out of him. He felt... powerless. Vulnerable. _Nothing._ Loki could only stare at them.

"These bracelets cannot be taken off unless I say so. Not even the most powerful magic, spell, or strength can break them, so escape is inevitable." Odin states. He pounds his staff. "This trial is over." The rough hands of the guards' grasp Loki's chains. Loki does his best to glare at them. "Any last words?"

Loki looks up at Odin and musters a smirk. "Thank you Odin. For giving me such a merciful sentence. You truly gave me another chance." He laughs, before taken away.


	2. To Be Shocked

**~Chapter Two~**

Tony is a smart man, and he sure as hell knows this fact. He always answers the question because he knows what to say.

But for the first time in years, he is faced with a question that he can't find himself to answer.

"Who's going to take care of me?" The young girl asks Tony once the couple brought her inside Stark Tower. There is raw fear in her voice. Her eyes are flitting around, back and forth, not lingering in one place for too long. When Pepper and Tony lead the kid into their home, they realized that the young girl is blind. Which Tony found a little harder to deal with. Kids are not his forte. But a blind little girl? A little out of his comfort zone.

Pepper happens to walk into the room at that time, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She looks at Tony with a sad expression that reads, _What can we do?_ And goes to the girl. Pepper gives the girl the hot drink, and rubs her back. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out, I promise." Pepper says in a comforting voice. The woman was a natural, as expected. Tony smiled wryly at the warm scene.

"My name is Pepper." She says to the young girl with a warm smile. "Yours?"

The girl chugs down the hot chocolate with gladness. She looks up to Pepper, her eyes looking past her. "Aiyanna." She whispers. "My daddy told me that it means 'ever-blooming' in Native American." The little girl smiles at that fact. Pepper smiles as well.

"It's a very pretty name."

At this point, Tony tiptoes out of the room. He glances down at the envelope in his hand, and gives out a groan. _Damnit Jacob. Damnit. You seriously had to leave your kid to me beyond the grave. God. Always making things hard for me._ He thought. Tony rubbed his temples. One part of him is demanding that he had to take Aiyanna in. She had no one else to turn to. She's blind. Tony had to be frank with him. Who would want a blind girl when she lands in the orphanage? Most of all, Jacob trusted the fact that Tony would take his daughter in.

The other part of Tony says that he is not ready. He's not cut out to be a father. Besides, kids need attention, discipline, responsibility, _love_... things that are foreign to Tony. From his experience, his parents just dropped him off at boarding school and took care of himself. How can he take care of a little girl when he himself had no idea how to parent? The other part of Tony makes another good point. _Loki is coming to crash at your place. And he murdered Jacob. _Tony's hands clench into fists remembering this. _What will he do to the kid? How will the kid react? You already have too much on your hands._

Tony sighs deeply, his first impulse getting a drink. He rummages through his cabinet, finding a half filled bottle of wine. Good enough. He takes off the top and takes a deep swig. An ugly but true fact appears in Tony's mind. _He is not father material._ 'Face it Tony.' He thought idly to himself. 'You drink, you're always not around, you can't express yourself, you have your own issues that you can't even deal with...you're the guy that has everything but you're not even sure if you could give a little girl a childhood she should have.'

"Tony?" A little girl's voice calls out.

The billionaire's head snaps up. He nearly drops his bottle, startled to see the sight of Aiyanna standing a few feet away. She pauses, and sniffs the air. Her nose wrinkles. "I smell wine...ew." She comments, sticking her tongue out.

Tony gives a lopsided smile at the girl. "Well, it's a grown-up's happy juice." _C'mon Pepper, where are you, I wanna be alone…_

Aiyanna manages to find her way to the counter. On her way getting to Tony, she clicks her tongue, or claps her hands.

Interested, Tony asks, "So you don't use a walking stick?"

"No." Aiyanna shakes her head, struggling to get up on the stool. Tony relents, helping the little girl up. She smiles innocently at Tony. He looks away, taking another swig. The kid just had to make his decision harder with those blind puppy dog eyes? Her legs dangle off the floor and swings back and forth, carefree. "My daddy said he didn't think I need a walking stick to get around. He said I'm just as capable as anyone else. And I believe him." Aiyanna explains to Tony, a proud, adoring gleam in her eyes when she speaks of her father.

_And how can I ever get that from her if I'm going to take her in?_ Tony thought absent-mindedly, listening closely to the girl.

"I use this way of 'seeing' called echolocation. Like a bat." Aiyanna smiles. "I like bats."

"Then I take you must be a fan of Batman?" Tony jokes half heartedly.

Aiyanna giggles. "Nooo, not really. I like Daredevil. He's so cool. He's blind like me. But he fights crime!" She exclaims, raising a little fist.

"Really? That sounds pretty interesting." Tony smiles, acting as if he knew what the kid was talking about. "Truth be told, I never heard of Daredevil."

The little girl gives out a gasp of shock. "You need to read it! We can read it together!" Her round face lights up excitedly at the thought.

Her excited energy got into Tony. "Alright then kiddo. We will."

Aiyanna's pale brown eyes crinkle up with gladness. "We will…" She repeats, swinging her legs even faster.

And that was an unsaid promise.

* * *

After the trial, Loki and Thor arrived back on Midgard. Words are unspoken between the brothers. And Loki preferred to keep it that way.

As they make their way through the long corridors of S.H.I.E.L.D's new base, a few times it looked as if Thor were about to say something to Loki. However, the trickster is sure to retaliate this by giving Thor such withering looks of spite that it shut the blonde Asguardian right up before he could say a word. Every time the two brothers would walk by some S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they stopped in their tracks, staring at Loki as if he was an unwelcome guest.

_Which is true._ Loki thought, glancing momentarily at the angered faces of a few agents standing off to the side. Finally, the two gods made it to the Fury's office. Entering the room, the Asguardians find that in the corners of the room there are agents—guns pointed immediately at Loki. If Loki had his powers, he would have laughed at this, but he was almost near powerless.

Thor looks confused at the hostility that they displayed, and looks over to Nick Fury who is sitting at the desk, calmly looking at the two men. "Man of Fury, what is the meaning of this?" Thor questions. His hand is gripped tightly around his hammer, ready for anything. Nick glances over to Loki.

"He harmless like you say?"

"Yes. My brother is bound to magical bracelets that limit him of his powers. He can do no harm with his magic."

Loki clenches his teeth when he heard Thor refer to him as that. But he holds his tongue. He is at the enemy's territory. Now is not the best time to have his mouth running off.

Nick raises an eyebrow. With his one eye, he looks at the bracelets clasped around Loki's wrists. He nods to the agents. "Alright people. No threat here. You can leave." The agents warily put their guns away and walk out of the room, silent. Nick opens a drawer through his desk, taking something out a folder and a metal bracelet. He swings his legs up on the desk, opening the folder.

"From what I understand here Thor, your brother is exiled temporarily here on Earth. And that two other planets want his head." Nick glares at Loki momentarily. "Not like I blame them."

"Indeed, Sir Fury." Thor nods his head. "Jotunheim swears vengeance against my home, so they are at war with Asgard. As for the Chitauri, they are still searching for Loki, I fear."

"Well, that's bad." Nick says, scowling. "We're gonna have to give him a new identity and low profile." He throws the folder on the desk, laid out open for the brothers to view. A picture of a man is inside the folder, along with papers of information. "This is who you will be from now on." Nick addresses Loki. "You will now be Logan Stark—"

"Are you saying that I have to act like that iron buffoon's brother?" Loki interrupts. His expression is set in disgust. As for Thor, he looks shocked.

"Sir Fury, is this necessary for my brother's safety?"

"—Correction Thor, I am Stark's brother now." Loki says in a mocking voice. Thor casts him a look of anger and hurt. Loki smirks, knowing he got under his former brother's skin, getting satisfaction out of something for once. If looks could kill, Nick definitely expressed that when he looked at Loki.

"I'm sorry to put it this way Thor, but if you want your brother to be safe, and most of all, alive by the time he has to return to Asgard, we gotta change everything."

Thor swallows, staring past Nick Fury. "I understand."

Nick points at the picture of the man inside of the folder. "Can Loki still perform some kind of permanent disguise spell, despite the bracelets?"

Loki narrows his eyes. "Of course. Disguise spells are simple and my specialty, and certainly don't go past the limitations of the bracelets. They only prevent me from doing dark or powerful spells. For example, like setting fire to the whole facility." Loki says the last part with a cruel, teasing smirk.

The commander of SHIELD jumps to his feet, an angered expression on his face. "You bastard," He seethes. "Ever threaten SHIELD and the agents in it, and you'll regret the day you set foot on our planet." Loki only replies with a smirk, though fear is rooted in his heart. He is powerless. Fury can do what he pleases with the exiled prince. Thor only looks on worriedly between the two men. He steps in between them.

"Fury, his threats are empty. Please, pardon his choosing of words." Thor says apologetically.

Still glaring with his one eye, Fury calms down. "Well. I need your brother to change his appearance."

"Isn't asking me to make it permanent a little too much?" Loki asks dryly.

Fury casts him a look of spite. "Make it snappy Magic Man."

Loki rolls his eyes, but knows better not to take Fury's word lightly. He concentrates his energy into his new appearance as he's seen in the picture, muttering some chants under his breath. A warmth rolls over his body, like a cloak. After a the moment of warmth has past, Loki's eyes flies open. He feels no different than he did before, but Fury and Thor are looking at him a little surprised at the change of his appearance.

"Logan _Stark,_" Loki spats the last part out with discontent. "At your service."

Thor couldn't help but be startled at his brother's new look. He can recognize his younger brother's cocky mannerisms and sarcastic demeanor through his new appearance. Loki now had tousled messy black hair, tanned colored skin, and dark green hazel eyes, just like the man in the picture. He couldn't help but wonder if this is enough to keep him hidden from those who wanted to take Loki's life...

Nick Fury snorts, satisfied. "Good. At least I don't need to see your ugly pale ass face anymore."

Loki can only glare at Fury, as he walks over to them with the silver bracelet. Without asking, he kneels down to Loki's, latching the bracelet onto his ankle. Loki's nostrils flare, and he resisted the impulse to kick Fury in the nose, knowing it will earn him his end.

"Take this infernal device off me!" Loki shrieks, his new green eyes flashing.

The commander ignores Loki's small tantrum, standing back up to his feet, his arms crossed on his chest. "This is a tracking device." Fury states. "No matter where you go, Loki, you will always be under SHIELD's watch. You cannot go beyond 100 yards of Stark Tower. If you do, electrical shocks will be sent through you."

Loki sneers. "What are these 'electrical' shocks you speak—"

_BZZZZZTTT!_

A sudden, foreign vibration goes through Loki's body, traveling up and down. It was like his magic, it only caused him more pain. Loki nearly jump to the ceiling. "AAAARRRggggghHHHH!" he screams bloody murder at the top of his lungs. "BY THE NORNS!"

"Brother!" Thor exclaims anxiously. "Did that hurt?!"

"BY THE ALLFATHER, IT OBVIOUSLY DID YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Loki yells, feeling that his leg is now twitching from the shock.

Fury cracks a smile for the first time, waving a remote in Loki's face. "And _that_ is the power of technology. A _shocking_ discovery, isn't it! HA!" Nick slaps his leg, proud of the pun he made. Thor could only look at him funny, clearly not getting the joke, but Loki gets it perfectly well.

The god of mischief hisses angrily, feeling the metal against his skin. Damn these mortals…if only he had all of his magic, he would've been able to blow up that remote in Fury's smug face. Nick Fury smiles in satisfaction, sitting back on his desk.

"Case closed. For tonight, you'll stay at a hotel so that we can get you into the system and your papers ready. All I can wish you Loki, is to have an unenjoyable time in our humble planet. Now get outta my office, both of you." Fury orders, waving them away.


	3. An Issue

**Yes people, I know. **

**I know that I posted Chapter for three times by accident in the slots of Chapter 3 and 5. That is one of the reasons why I made a rewrite - I deleted the original chapters and completely forgot how to write them. So people, please stop sending me PMs and submitting reviews how I posted the same chapter 3x. I AM AWARE. **

**Thank you for your consideration.**

* * *

**Ontoward the other issue. I realized that leaving my old rewrite with all of its complete chapters will confuse new readers and spoil people's reading experience for the rewrite. So I deleted pretty much everything and left the first two original chapters for "To Be a Friend." I think this is for the best. **

* * *

Hm, look at all of this space. Wonder what to do with it. Well, I can totally post some useless jokes and puns here. HERE WE GO.

\- Q: Where's Spiderman's home page?

A: On the world wide web.

\- What do you call Spider-Man joining the Marvel Universe? A Spin-Off.

\- Q. "What did Doc Ock drive to the bank?"

A. "An armoured car!"

(source: jokes4us)

(Gem, why are all of these jokes about spider man?)

I dunno man. Why not?

(Gem, why didn't you come up with your own jokes?)

Idk. I'm too lazy, haha. Yep, this is such a wasted chapter.


	4. Finally Rewritten

So. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?

Once upon a time, there was a fangirl of Avengers. She wrote a fanfiction that for the first time, actually seemed to be successful. But, as all habits die hard, she lost focus of what she wanted to complete, and left the story. She left with an open ended promise to reboot and rewrite said fanfiction. And thus, a very long three years passed.

**-BREAK-**

For anybody who is reading this right here, right now, who has reached this chapter, who has waited for this chapter, who decided to randomly read this chapter - thank you for your time. Ages ago I have promised a rewrite for 'To B a Friend.' As I have said, I have delivered the promise. I understand if you guys are hesitant to follow my story, in the fears of me abandoning it. This time, I can't make any promises that I can actually stick with it. Life has a crappy way of being an obstacle. However, if you decide to stay with me for the rewrite - thank you.

To Be a Friend is coming back, stronger than ever, now re-titled, '_Like Paper Airplanes.'_ Search through my profile, look closely at the Avengers fanfiction section, and/or wait till I broadcast the rewritten version tonight (Sunday, July 10 approximately 8 o' clock) I hope you appreciate the updated release!


End file.
